Words of Wisdom
by TheNightKeeper
Summary: One-shots that I woud be making from quotes I've been reading. Wheather it's romance, friendship, hurt, comedy, drama and etc. Please R&R! Different type of one shots for each couple  CounterpartxCouterpart


**Author's Note: I'll be starting a bunch of one shots for the time being. Like when I'm having writer's block for my stories. Also, sorry for not updating for a very long time on my accounts but I'm really trying to write longer chapters now...and school is starting in a few days...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls, sadly. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words of Wisdom<strong>

**Chapter 1: We're Not That Different**

_"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need,_

_I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things too. So we're_

_really not the different, me and you."_

_Colin Raye_

Rushing into the cool breeze. Bubbles' steps echoed through the empty roads of Townsville's. Her breathing was heavy, desperate to escape from her attacker. Her face tearing up as her silky blonde hair tangled as she ran, dancing around her face.

Running as fast as she could she heard steps behind her. Catching up in her normal speed. She couldn't run any faster, without her powers she was useless. Cursing under her breath, she continued running. Praying for someone to help get out from the unknown territory of Townsville. Turning into a dark alley Bubbles' lips quivered- It was a dead end.

"Where do you think your going...?"

Bubbles' eyes widen in fear, spinning onto her heel. She looked into his dark sapphire eyes as his pierce into her soft blue ones. Her heart began to race while watching the powerful teenager boy floating before her. He was here to finish me off. She thought. She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the attack.

"I'm not going to hurt you.."

Her eyes snapped open, watching Boomer floating gracefully onto the ground. He must be lying. She thought. Gathering all her strength she position herself for a fight. She knew she couldn't take him down but it was better than giving in.

Her eyes sharpen, watching Boomer's every move before hissing, "Should I really believe that?"

He sighed and looked at her with more concern in his eyes, "Bubbles...I had to...if I didn't my brothers would have done more worse.."

A slight frown had been replace on her lips. All she could remember was being at the park, painting a landscape before getting smacked behind the head. Then being drugged and beaten in the utter darkness with cold wind brushing against her badly bruised body. It happened so fast that she couldn't believe it was him and his brothers when she finally woken up from extreme pain.

"Really Boomer?," Bubbles cried, " Then what was that back there!"

Boomer shrugged and walked over to her, "Bubbles...I know you won't believe me...but please..."

She hissed as he watched him come closer. Her eyes began to darken as she teared up inside. The pain in her legs and arms had reappeared at the thought of being beaten to death by her three enemies. Hugging her self, she knew she wouldn't show any weakness, she had to stay strong.

"Bubbles, please listen" Boomer whispered, standing right in front of her.

Her eyes scanned his face for any lying or amusement but, hadn't found any in the past couple of minutes. Sighing, Bubbles anger had took over by, slapping him across the face. She knew she would regret that but she couldn't bare if her sisters were involved. My sisters. She thought. Are they okay?

Boomer placed his hand over his pink cheek, several emotions passing in his now sad watery eyes. Bubbles looked at him, feeling guilt washing over her. Sighing Bubbles removed his hand slowly from his face and carelessly kiss his cheek without thought. He may be the enemy but that doesn't mean he doesn't have emotions.

Boomer's eyes widen at Bubbles' actions, "I didn't deserve that Bubbles...I've hurt you..."

Bubbles looked at him, staring into his watery orbs. She couldn't pull herself to look away. His eyes were beautiful and she couldn't believe she hasn't notice until now. Still holding his cheek, her hand wiped across it gently. Her sudden movements surprise Bubbles but she didn't care, she liked the feeling. The feeling of her heart racing not from fear. Her stomach fluttery at the contact. Something she never felt before.

"B-Bubbles?" Boomer shuttered with a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Bubbles snapped back to reality looking at Boomer with soft, concern eyes, " Yes, Boomer...?"

Boomer smiled, then grasped her hand that was still on his cheek and held it in place, "Do you feel it Bubbles?"

Her breathe caught at his words. Feel it? Looking into Boomer's eyes she saw what she felt. His eyes were soft, gentle, shy and loving as he looked back at her. She smiled weakly.

"I think I do Boomer.." She whispered lightly as she looked at her hand Boomer's holding.

Boomer beamed and chuckled lightly, " I felt this way for you...for a couple of months now.."

Her heart fluttered as his words. She couldn't understand what she was feeling inside. Yet, all her answers were right in front her. Boomer knew what she was exactly feeling and she wanted to find out.

"You felt what for me Boomer...?" She whispered, feeling Boomer rubbing his thumb onto her delicate fingers.

"We're not that different, Bubbles" He whispered before kissing her hand.

"Boom-"

Boomer immediately cut her off, "Bubbles you have to find out for yourself, to understand yourself, I've learnt it the hard way..."

Bubbles couldn't understand what he was saying. She just wanted to know what this feeling was and he still wouldn't give a straight forward answer.

"Learnt it the hard way?" She whispered, pulling her hand away from his grasp.

"I've beaten you these past months," He hissed in pain, " I've discovered my feelings for you and I still decide to hurt you for the sake of your life."

She paled. Boomer is in love me? She thought. Gripping onto her torn clothes, she looked upon the ground. He sacrifice himself to hurt her, so his brothers won't over do it. He's been the guy that been sending food to her when they kept her in the room for days. He's been going easy on her when both sides fought. He was the one to help her heal and make sure was safe these past days.

Crying suddenly, she hugged Boomer. Now she knew what she felt for him these past months. Something she thought only would happen to her when she was older. This was more different than movies and books. Bubbles now knew they would never be...

"B-Boomer.." She shuttered, " This w-won't work o-out.."

Boomer froze at her words. He sighed and held Bubbles protectively. "Why would you say that?"

"We're different, we're enemies," She cried into his chest "How will this work!"

Boomer whispered, stoking her hair, "I already told you we're not that different"

Bubbles mind was spinning. She couldn't understand Boomer. It just gave her a massive headache.

"H-How?"

Boomer smiled weakly while stuffed his face into her hair, "I laugh, I hope, I wish, I fight, I love, I fear, I cry, I try, I need, I learn and other things too Bubbles...I'm not completely evil. I know you do the same."

Bubbles quietly listen to his words, holding him tighter by each second.

"We both want to be together, we still can." He said gently, "If only you fight with me, my Juliet"

Bubbles looked up at him, smiling. " I will, my Romeo"

Boomer smirked, " See we're not that different"

Bubbles giggled, pulling Boomer into their perfect first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...not really my best work.. Can you see I've got lazy as I got through it? Eh...Anyways please review! My next one shot is Blossom and Brick!<strong>


End file.
